


Parental Guidance

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series, SPN100 Drabble Challenge, Teenchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPN100 Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Lens'; "Sam slinked into the apartment going straight to his room..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parental Guidance

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Vanessa Sgroi_ and _Dizzo_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, TeenChester

**Prompt** : Lens

oOo

  
When Sam slinked into the apartment going straight to his room, John instantly knew something was up. He left Dean to keep an eye on their dinner and followed his teenaged son.

“Sam?” he entered after a short knock, not waiting for an answer.

“It’s nothing, Dad.”

“It’s not nothing when you sneak in trying not to be spotted.”

“I can handle it.”

“No doubt. I still want to know what’s going on.”

“David… he broke the lens of the projector and said I did it.”

“That kid’d better set things straight before I get to him.”

“Dad…” Sam whined.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
